One last Drink
by KingOfShadowedOnes
Summary: Jaune has to do the hardest thing he could ever think of and later he needs a drink. Sucktastic Summary I know. Rated T for mentions of Alcohol. One shot.


**Hey there all, I know that everyone in this fandom is hit hard by the loss of Monty as we should we should mourn the loss of a creative individual who gave us such a wonderful sandbox to play in and such rich characters for us to grow and develop in our own way. I plan on redoing my largest story to date Stages in the not to distant future with a from scratch reboot, and it like this will be dedicated in it's entirety to one Monty Oum and to all like him World-Builders, Dreamers who had the guall and drive to make their dreams a reality... this is KingofShadowedOnes signing off for now... look for the reboot of Stages in the upcoming month.**

* * *

One Last Drink

* * *

'_This isn't right….' _Jaune had to force himself to steady as he walked slowly the weight on his shoulder nothing compared to the one that he was carrying inside of him. _'None of us were supposed to go this way… none of us were supposed to go alone…' _Even as Jaune marched slowly the crisp frost coated grass crunching in time with the other five men with him, the crunches sounding like gunfire in the silence. For once Jaune was dressed up properly, black suit, black shoes, black gloves, black overcoat everything the same shade to match the occasion. Jaune fought to keep the tears down as he walked steadily forward he had a job to do.

Jaune looked down at the grave before him, he was numb as he turned the sound of Nora crying into Pyrrha's chest forcing him in the moment even as he walked out of the way in perfect step with the other pole bearers. Jaune was a mess up with many things in his life but this was one thing where anything less than perfection was not an option, it wouldn't be tolerated. Stone faced the leader of JNPR picked up the flag that bore the Huntsmen's Cross and with a sharp tug the flag snapped perfectly flat and began to be folded. Precise and even motions matched by the fire of rifles, an ancient ceremony. The flag finally reached his hands and Jaune received the spent cassings tucking them into the flag even as he tucked the final corner where it belonged. Saluting Ozpin slowly Jaune took the flag and walked over to his team presenting the folded flag to Nora, holding her hands steady with his own much larger ones he made sure that Nora saw his own tears as he spoke the lines he had been rehearsing for days non-stop now.

"It is my privilege and honor to present this flag to you Nora Valkyrie on behalf of Beacon Acadamy, the Nation of Vale and the International Hunter's Corps, it is with deepest condolences that I take up this duty on behalf of Lie… Lie…" Jaune took a second to close his eyes… this was the single hardest thing he could do… would ever do opening them again he forced his voice to level out. "Lie Ren and we thank you for his service."

Nora threw her arms around Jaune pulling him close the flag now caught between them in one of Jaune's arms as his other closed around Nora. Pyrrha wrapped her arms around the pair of them and the three cried, everyone else there looked away even as RWBY made their way over and stood guard glaring at anyone who dared open their mouth to say a word. Jaune took one of Nora's arms wrapping it around the flag and pushing it into her arms he forced his shoulders back and forced his arm not to shake even as he saluted both Nora and the flag she held. Forcing the tears to stop he turned and marched towards the waiting two lines of men and raised his arm in salute as the simple black casket was lowered into the ground. Lowering his arm Jaune heard the orders barked out and turned marching in time as the two lines of pole bearers marched out.

-Several hours later-

Jaune slipped out of the memorial that the teams were having and slowly made his way to the freshly placed marker, Lie Ren the simple grey stone held simply the name two sets of dates and an opening lotus.

"You know that you're leaving me alone right?" Jaune raised the bottle in his hand slightly as he set a saucer on the top of the grave marker and poured a shot of the clear liquer into it. Taking a swig from the bottle Jaune hissed at the burn that followed. "I mean I'm now the only Y chromosome among us now."

Jaune reached for the matchbook in his pocket striking one he watched the spark ignite the red head of the match flaring a brilliantly bright blue for just a moment before fading to a warm orange. Jaune lit the alcohol a flame and watched the blue burn as he stood there contemplatively taking another swig from his bottle waiting for the fire to consume Ren's shot before speaking again.

"I mean Nora is a wreck, and I'm barely hanging on as is, I'm happy that it was peaceful though." Jaune sat down and brought the saucer down filling it again as he continued on. "Trust me it's not going to be easy but we'll find a way through it. I just can't believe that you're gone…" Jaune felt his eyes tearing up again as he lit the next shot on fire taking a long pull from the bottle Jaune wept for a moment for the loss of his teammate... his friend.

The next morning everyone found Jaune asleep sitting cross legged across from Ren's grave an empty white saucer, an empty book of matches and an empty bottle of alcohol between the two of them. Ruby shook him awake softly and looking up at his friends they all saw the tears stains on his face.

"Oh hey guys, I was just sharing one last drink with Ren…"

* * *

**Please tell me what you all think, read, review, and eat pancakes...**


End file.
